Episode Of Zenna
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Naruto, Ichiga and friends encountered Zenna, a mysterious girl from Ryugakure. Stealing all the Nations Scrolls for a certain secret mission and finding the Chosen One. Follow Naruto and friends as they travel to Ryugakure to help Zenna and her people. Meanwhile Hinata secretly followed Naruto and accidentally came to Ryugakure while Gaara recognized Zenna before.


**Hey guys it's me again and today's a very special treat for you guys! That's right because instead of a normal small one-shot, it's going to be a special story called the Zenna Episode; a new story that took place after Pain's defeat and Danzo's death. Like all Naruto movies and specials, this is also part canon which be explained in the main story.**

 **This episode most of the setting takes place at a village named Ryugakure no Sato meaning Village Hidden by the Dragons and it's not only far, far away but also at other side of the world. In this episode, involves with the history of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Reaching the day before the Five Kage even existed, where we'll be reaching to the past and the mysterious origins of the Five Great Shinobi Nations will be clear at long last. The trouble tale begins with Zenna, a mysterious young woman from Ryugakure who bears a certain destiny that could involved with few of the Jinchuriki. The story includes appearances of few of the Akatsukis', Taka, the former members of ROOT, Gaara and the Sand Siblings, the Five Kages, and few new characters. This story was inspired by the Delta Episode from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. They're pretty awesome games though. Enjoy the episode!**

 **PS, as for the timeline event and when it began? Up to the readers. (:**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 1- Enter Zenna the Mysterious Woman!

XX:XX, the XXth day of the XXth month, in Konoha's Ninja Academy; Hokage's office...

 _"Lady Tsunade how can you be so calm when there's lot of issues to deal with?!"_ Shizune couldn't help but noticed that the Fifth Hokage was not only drinking too much sake but recently they've lost lots of money due to her gambling. Not only that, but they received a message that four of the Shinobi Countries had all their scrolls and forbidden scrolls stolen. Knowing that if their respective scrolls are at the wrong hands, they could destroy the villages.

"Relax Shizune, there's nothing to worry about! If we're all out of money, we'll always ask either Ichiga or Aya to lend us a helping hand. After all those girls have talent when it comes to gambling." The drunken Tsunade assured the young woman before she took a quick sip of her sake.

"That's when I worried the most..." Shizune dropped her head and sighed, couldn't believe that the Fifth Hokage is also a bad influence towards the girls while Kakashi was quite disapproved about this. _"More importantly, the Kages mentioned that none of them heard any noises and were fast asleep. By the time they arrive everyone including Shinobis and civilians were asleep with all of their scrolls missing. However, the Kazekage is the only one didn't fell asleep, perhaps he might know something."_ Shizune thought and saw Tsunade keeps drinking more cups of sake without any care.

"Oink, oink" Tonton agreed while being held by Shizune.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere Far Away from Konoha...**_

A female member of the ANBU Black Ops was seen standing above an ancient concrete stone pillar, gazing at the night sky. "Looks like I won't be needing this disguise _anymore_... Hiyyup!"

The female member took off her mask and disguise, revealing her true self while the ANBU mark on her right arm magically faded. Her appearance consists medium/light skin with chest to waist length black hair tied in a purple bead scrunchie in a side ponytail, beautiful red pupil eyes that sparkled like rubies. Her clothing are a sleeveless black top with two crescents and a dark purple sleeveless tank top underneath. Black and gray short-shorts, sand colored socks that are over the knee, grey shinobi sandals, a long black open cloak with a green anklet that reached almost to her knee at her right leg; containing a special "Crystal Gem" worn by the first Dracokage and finally a bluish green flower amulet with red gems, worn from many previous Lore Guardians for the past generations that's size of a human's palm. "Phew! That's soooo much better! Sigh I finally feel freeee! That uniform sure got pretty stinky after a while! And pretty sweaty, too!" The young girl wiped her forehead and smells the fresh air.

"Ma, ma!" The cute little turquoise creature stood up on her hind legs and gaze at her adoptive mother.

"Oh my adorable little Astar!" The young girl sang as she picked up her adoptive child and gaze at her appearance. The little turquoise creature is about two feet tall, has black cutesy eyes, two long tassel-like appendages ears, and a long fluffy tail. "Are you happy to see me looking like myself again?" The young girl sang, hugging the small dragon.

"Astar, astar!" Astar happily sang with a smile.

"Ahh Astar, you're just too darned cute! Like always little one."

"Ma, ma."

"Phew, but we didn't came here for nothing Astar... No, we came here for a reason..." The young girl opened her bag, containing 4 small scrolls. She took out one of the 4 small scrolls before she opens it, and summoned all the scrolls stolen from Iwagakure. Including the forbidden scrolls that she had stolen from four of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, minus Konoha. She took out the Flying Thunder God Kunai from her pouch, that belonged to the Fourth Hokage. "With those scrolls I had stolen, they'd come in handy for our mission Astar, thanks to the Flying Thunder God Kunai that the Fourth Hokage left. It's a good thing you've found those remaining kunais Astar. Who would've thought that the Fourth Hokage had a third safe house, even though that one was a secret... All there's left is Konoha, before we find _our_ Chosen One." The young girl gaze upon the stars, holding a forbidden scroll from Iwagakure with one hand while the other holds the Flying Thunder God Kunai.

"Things have gotten a bit tricky, ever since that Uzumaki boy and that Giroya girl managed to defeat Pain of the Akatsuki. Although I didn't expect that the real culprit was actually Nagato, a member of the Uzumaki Clan. To think, using his own friend's corpse for selfish purposes and hurting innocent civilians... That's tooooo gruesome! Too bad Nagato didn't realized that he'd been manipulated by that masked man and his two-faced sidekick. Sigh things sure are getting even more trickier ever since that Uchiha kid killed Danzo, preventing him from becoming the sixth Hokage. Even though I detest that geezer and those _nasty_ stuff he had done, I did made a promise to that obedient kid with amazing art skills that his cursed seal will be gone once I kill Danzo. Guess that means it's gone." The young girl giggles after she witnessed Danzo's death through a crystal ball given by her grandmother, by using the Telescope Technique. Satisfied that Danzo is gone forever, the girl will put an end to the Akatsuki and kill the masked man once and for all. After listening to Negato's backstory, the girl felt sorry for him and felt hatred for what the masked man had committed for the past few years. "Not that it's a really big deal though. I've already thought of a new plan. If I steal the Scroll of Seals, along with the rest of the forbidden scrolls in Konoha, I'll bring the Chosen One and take them to my village. After all that's my duty as the _Lore Guardian_... But we need some help from the Chosen One."

 _"It's not the Tailed Beast or a cheap trick... One by one, the Giroya girl and the Chosen One, turns people around them into their allies. More than everyone across the Shinobi World... The Giroya Girl and the Chosen One possesses the most terrifying power that not even the Akatsukis nor current Kages have."_ The young girl thought, recognizing both Naruto and Ichiga's true ability, before she closed her eyes as she gaze upon the sky once more.

"Astar..." Astar squeaked with concern.

"I swear I'll protect you... Astar, Aiko."

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

"Yawn... Well today's the day, arrashiya." Ichiga got up from her bed, brushed her teeth, took a shower and brushed her hair that reaches past the waist befor she picked her regular clothes to wear, while checking on her dark purple eyes. Her long red scarf is tied around her neck along with her dark blue sleeveless top with a a black pleated miniskirt with black leggings, her special bracelet, worn by the wife of the First Hokage, pink sandals and her black headband. Ichiga finished putting on her clothes on and opened the letter that her uncle had sent. "What's this, arrashiya?" Ichiga opened Kakashi's letter, surprised to learn that her uncle Kakashi had already left on a mission, a few minutes ago along with Guy and Captain Yamato.

"Oh Uncle Kakashi, always with those darn excuses, arrashiya. Wonder how's Naruto doing now that Miya's around more often, arrashiya..." Ichiga giggles thinking of Miya ,who's not only two years younger than Naruto or an idol with the ability to read fortune-telling, but she's also the niece/goddaughter of the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Ever since Miya first met Naruto Uzumaki, she not only fell in love with him but she also believes that Naruto is her one and only soulmate, causing Ichiga, Shauna, Areum and Hinata to grow jealous towards her. "Then again that Pervy-Scarecrow never changes one bit, even though he's quite a lazy man these days, arrashiya..." Ichiga sighed and went to the living room but before the young girl could go out, she saw her little sister Aya and her best friends Shauna and Areum in her livingroom. "Shauna? Areum? What are the two of you doing in my home?"

"Ichiga I'm super glad that you're here!" Shauna sang as she, Areum and Aya happily walked up to Ichiga. "Remember how you, Naruto, Kenta, Areum, and Aya always wanted to see the star show at the space center?"

"Yeah what about it, arrashiya?" Ichiga tilted her head and saw Shauna took out something from her bag.

"Well look what I've got!" Shauna took out nine tickets and gave one to Ichiga, Aya and Areum. "Tickets for the star show!"

"Where did you get those? I heard that those tickets were really hard to get, arrashiya!" Ichiga's eyes sparkled in admiration, hugging her ticket tight to her palm.

"Well after we saw Shauna and Team 11 arrived from their happy mission, Hiroyuki sensei was very generous enough to give his Team and ours those tickets. He even mentions that we're really lucky to go to the star show why? Because it's being held at the Space Center in Ryugakure, which makes us lucky ninjas don't you think? It's not only far, far, far away but it's also at the other side of the world which it'll take days or maybe months, if we're unlucky." Areum added, rubbing her head, with sweat dropping. "But it'll be faster if we're lucky enough to teleport there quickly at the cost of Chakra though..." Areum blushes in embarrassment as she realized how much Chakra it requires to teleport that far.

"We were planning to ask Sakura, Sai, Uncle Kakashi and Captain Yamato but... They're really busy lately so we decided that my teammates Konohamaru, Meogi and Udon are coming along with Auntie Alexa!" Aya cheered thinking about alot of stuff they'll be doing together with Big Brother Naruto. "Since Aniki is coming, Miya mentioned that she'll be performing her concert there at Ryugakure!" Aya then saw Shauna went up close to her older sister, facing eye to eye contact.

"But we better not tell the others nor Sakura, Pervy-Scarecrow, Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade or Captain Yamato! Otherwise they'll mess things up! Especially Kakashi sensei, he always gets late for no reason and yet we're the ones being late because of him! Now that's pretty unlucky don't you think Ichiga?" Areum whined, hugging Ichiga's shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because Ichiga, Sakura would attack my beloved Naruto, the Pervy-Scarecrow would spy on us like a hawk, Shikamaru would get suspicious, Lady Tsunade is Lady Tsunade, and Captain Yamato would also tell my dad! Who's also the Elite member of the ANBU Black Ops." Shauna spoke up for Areum reasons causing Ichiga to sweatdrop.

 _"Okay this is getting pretty awkward recently, arrashiya..."_ Ichiga muttered to herself and saw Shauna calms down.

"Either way, the Doragon Space Center will also provide the vest view of the shooting stars, from the center's lofty viewing deck especially their yummy cuisine! Right after we finish baking, then we find our friends and give them those tickets, I already gave one to Aniki." Aya said in a sing-song voice, telling the girls she had given Naruto his ticket.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nonsense Ichiga! You deserve a day off and it's our duty to make the best meal and sweets for our journey! You, Naruto, Shauna, Kenta, Astion, Miya, Aya and I might be Jinchurikis from our respective home villages. Even though most of us have half of them, which is very lucky, as our best friend, you need to have some fresh air." Areum assures her best friend before she, Aya, and Shauna went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Things are sure getting strange recently, arrashiya... Well at least I'm going to see the star show and concert." Ichiga cheered and quickly adjusted her scarf before she opened the door and went outside. As the young Kunoichi left her home from the Giroya clan's residence, walking outside, Ichiga saw the young girl and Astar checking around the neighborhood in Konoha.

* * *

 ** _Cue Zinnia's Encounter theme from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire..._**

"Huh? Whoa are we in sync or what!" The young girl who's actually about a year or two older saw Ichiga who's interested to hear this before she smiles at her and walked towards the young kunoichi.

"Well you could put it that way, even though we've just met." Ichiga smiles at the girl. _"If Sakura or Shikamaru were around, they'd be uncomfortable about this, arrashiya..."_ Ichiga thought to herself.

"You know, I was just thinking about you and Naruto! It's great to meet you!" The young girl walked up to Ichiga, giving her a warm smile.

"Really! That's so cool! To think that someone that I met must've heard about us outside the village. Now this is so exciting, arrashiya!" Ichiga cheered as she finally gets to meet someone who finally thinks about her and Naruto.

"...It's our first official meeting, right? Yeah. That's right. Of course it is!" The young girl held Ichiga's hands before she revealed her name. "The name's Zenna Dracanoid and this is Astar. And you... Well, I know _all_ about you. You're Ichiga Giroya of course, the granddaughter of the White Fang and the niece of the Copy Ninja. You're a ninja from Konoha!" Zenna happily revealed a little bit of Ichiga with Astar by her side.

"Well if you put it that way, but between you and I... Naruto, Aya, some of my best friends and I have those special creatures within us that the Akatsuki were after but we stopped most of them good, arrashiya." Ichiga revealed a secret to Zenna in which she isn't supposed to or else it'll cause a huge mess.

"That's right! You're one of those special people who use those Tailed Beasts to get closer... Now aren't you?" Zenna was amazed to meet another user of the Jinchuriki aside from Killer B that she recently saw while stealing the forbidden scrolls from Kumogakure. "I can't believe how many people were cruel to the Jinchurikies! Do they have any idea who they're talking too!" Zenna was furious that some people are happy that many previous Jinchurikies are dead thanks to the Akatsuki. However, the remaining Akatsuki were unaware that Miya, Kenta, Shauna, Astion, and Areum each have half the Tailed Beast from previous Jinchurikies back at their home villages ruled by the respective Kage. "The _Akatsuki_ , they're nothing but assholes! Thinking they have the nerve to change the world by killing those poor people just to create their disgusting 'Perfect World', and took away their dreams!" Zenna clenched her arms, remembering how poor victims were extracted and left their corpse to rot or get eaten by Zetsu.

"Astar..." The small dragon stares at her mother with a worried face.

"Ok, I know, I know Astar. I'll leave that alone for now." Zenna assured her adoptive daughter. "Look. I'm stopping see!" Zenna calms herself down before she turned her attention to Ichiga and looked at Konoha. "But this sure is a niiiiceee place isn't it Ichiga?"

"Hai, it is a nice place especially the weather." Ichiga giggles, smelling the fresh air coming towards Konoha. _"I still can't believe that Shauna's grandpa is Grandpa Onoki from Iwagakure. Does Shauna have connections with Grandpa Onoki, now that she knows how to master kekkei tota... Shauna did mentioned that Grandpa Onoki is much more worse than Grandma Tsunade during her training..."_ Ichiga thought.

"Konoha, everybody living here is just so niiiiceee, too... Well except the ANBU Black Ops and the boy with a huge forehead with pink hair." Zenna was referring to Sakura while Astar and Ichiga laughs.

"I couldn't agree with you more Zenna! Hmm never expected Sakura to be a boy... Her chest is becoming more flatter though and her punch is enough to crush an entire building just like me, Granny Tsunade and mom, arrashiya..." Ichiga was glad that her breasts are the same size as Hinata's, with a nice hourglass figure especially her long magenta red hair and dark purple eyes that many bullies had made fun of her, giving her the nickname _Vegetable Girl_.

"Yeah especially the 5th Kazekage, I've heard he's been talking about you a lot lately, do you like him more than a friend?" Hearing this from Zenna made Ichiga blushes when she learned that Gaara had recently been talking about her.

"He did?" Ichiga blushes in embarrassment, thinking how Gaara is doing back at Sunagakure. "Well Gaara and I had done many things together for about two years after my one year training with Pervy-Sage and half year with Grandma Tsunade. See I get to stay at the Kazekage's Mansion for a year and a half at Sunagakure until Naruto came back, but I tend to keep those stuff personal though... Anyways Gaara is a great friend, well he's more than friend, he's my lov.. I mean the greatest comrade along with Naruto and the rest of my friends except Sakura sometimes... Gaara's really attractive, sweet, caring, and super cute when he's fast asleep, especially Naruto my first crush back when I was a little kid..." Ichiga decided to keep the lover part a secret, as she isn't ready to tell the rest to Zenna. "That's right Zenna was it? I noticed that your headband on your left arm has a different symbol. Would you tell me what that is?" Ichiga pointed at Zenna's arm, noticing that the protector has a different symbol that resembles a dragon with wings covered in flames.

"Oh that? Well believe it or not it's the dragon crest Ichiga." Zenna explains to the young girl. "You see where I come from, my village have dragons, dragon theme, dragons as friends and pets, my people can also summon dragons, my clan also possesses a unique chakra called the Dragon Chakra... How about we talk about this somewhere private." Zenna suggested, picking up Astar.

"I agree with you Zenna, after all my clan can also see through everything and read minds of others. It's not a surprise since the Giroya clan along with the rest of my clan members and family members back at Mabugakure; in the Land of Dazzle are known as the _Insight Ninjas_." Ichiga told little few facts about the Giroya clan to Zenna and Astar. "Hmm... I know a perfect place where we could hangout and find someone who loves ramen like me especially sweets, arrashiya!" Ichiga thought of a brilliant plan while Zenna and Astar were staring at her in interest.

"What would that be?" Zenna was interested to know about this place.

"Have you been to Ichiraku's Ramen? They have the best ramen in the entire world and there's also this parfait shop that my friends and I hang out at, arrashiya." Ichiga told Zenna and Astar all about Ichiraku's Ramen including there delicious ramen and side dishes.

"Astar and I have never been to this Ichiraku's Ramen before, but it must be a niicceee place to be." Zenna blushes after listening to her stomach growls in hunger, she also heard Astar's stomach growled louder than her's.

"Ma, ma..." Astar pointed at her empty stomach, listening to her adoptive daughter made a rumbling noise.

"Nice place? Ichiraku's Ramen is the most awesome place ever! Come on Zenna, I'll take you there and if we're lucky, we might meet someone there, and that _someone_ loves ramen more than anyone, arrashiya." Ichiga grabbed Zenna's arm, taking her to Ichiraku's Ramen while Astar landed on top of her adoptive mother's head.

"Astar, astar!" Astar squeaked cheerfully as they check out different parts of Konoha.

* * *

 _ **Ichiraku Ramen Shop**_

"Old man more please, dattebayo!" Naruto finished his second bowl of miso ramen with pork while Teuchi finished making another bowl of ramen.

"One bowl coming right up!" Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto before he took out his chopsticks.

"Wow old man you're the best, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, slurping his noodles until he saw his best friend Ichiga along with a girl and a small cute creature.

"Hey Naruto, I noticed that you're up to your fourth bowl soon, arrashiya." Ichiga smiles at Naruto as he finished slurping his noodles and drank up all the soup in it. "Old man three order of miso ramen with pork with gyozas and soda pops on the side please!" Ichiga took her, Zenna and Astar's order.

"Three orders coming right up!"

" _Slurp_! Well you could put it that way." Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen before ordering his fourth ramen. "So who's that girl with the black cloak and what's with this strange rabbit, dattebayo?" Naruto pointed at Zenna while Astar is sitting on her lap.

"Oh that's Zenna and this little cutie is Astar. Believe it or not she's _actually_ a dragon, even though she doesn't look like one, arrashiya. Zenna this is Naruto Uzumaki, my number one best friend in the whole universe along with everyone else but Sasuke and Sakura, and those annoying fangirls, arrashiya." Ichiga introduced her friends to Naruto, who's interested towards the turquoise creature.

"She's sure is cute once you get to look at her." Naruto gushes touching her head.

"Astar, astar!" Astar squeaks so cute that both Naruto and Ichiga find her adorable.

"She's soo cute!" Naruto and Ichiga gushes when Astar rubbed her head until Teuchi brought 4 bowl of miso ramen with pork, 3 gyozas and 3 bottles of soda pops.

"Let's eat!" Everyone but Zenna said in unison before they enjoy the noodles from their bowl of ramen.

"Mmm this bowl of ramen is really delicious as always!" Ichiga cheered, quickly enjoying her bowl of ramen. "Especially the miso soup! Old man more please!" Ichiga sang, quickly finished her bowl while eating her gyoza.

"Astar, astar!" Astar try her bowl of ramen, causing her eyes to sparkle after she tasted both the soup and the noodles and pork from her ramen.

"Is it really good Astar?" Zenna looked at Astar before she pulled her chopsticks and tasted both the soup and noodle. "... This ramen is amaaazzzziinnng! Especially the pork mixed with this soup, giving it the most _delicious_ texture." Zenna quickly ate her bowl of ramen in less than few minutes and slurped the soup off the bowl. "This ramen is sooooo delicious!" Zenna beams.

"You bet, Ichiraku's Ramen have the best ramen ever, dattebayo!" Naruto grins at Zenna who's quickly enjoying her soda pop along with Ichiga and Astar.

"If you want, you and Astar can have another bowl, it's my treat... Actually I'm using my uncle's money, he owes our team a meal, arrashiya!" Ichiga couldn't forget the time when Kakashi forget to treat his team a meal so in payback, the young Kunoichi decided to use his money instead.

"Wow Ichiga, you're the best. Perhaps I can try mooorrrreeeeee of Konoha's _tasty_ cuisines." Zenna smiles at her new friends.

"If you're using Kakashi sensei's money, in that case... Old man give me one extra large miso ramen with extra pork please, dattebayo!"

"Make that four please, arrashiya!" Ichiga cheered

"Astar! Astar!"

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said, making three large bowls of ramen.

* * *

"Man are we stuffed or what?" Ichiga rubbed her stomach after she, Naruto, and Zenna each finished eating 12 bowls of ramen, 6 for Astar.

"You tell me, I'm so full I couldn't even feel my tummy." Naruto grinned, rubbing his belly.

"Sorry about that, Astar and I didn't noticed that we were hungry until we tried some delicious food and beverages. Perhaps Konoha sure has lots of delicious snacks to trrrryyyyy!" Zenna blushes with Astar rubbing her cute tummy.

"Astar, astar." Astar happily squeaked.

"It's alright Zenna, after all as long as you're happy, we're happy too." Ichiga assured her new friend. "Besides later, Miya and Team 11 are having a picnic along with Areum, Kenta and Team Ebisu plus aunt Alexa is going to be here, arrashiya." Ichiga explained on what they'll be doing in the afternoon.

"A picnic?" Zenna tilted her head, wondering what her new friends will be doing.

"Yeah, to celebrate for receiving those tickets that Hiroyuki sensei worked hard to get us! We decided to have a picnic dattebayo! Too bad Sakura-chan couldn't come though..." Naruto cheered, excited for both the picnic and the trip to Doragongakure, but upset that Sakura couldn't come along. "Plus Ichiga makes the best sweets including her chocolates and macaroons! Especially her delicious cooking is better than Sakura-chan's awful cooking, dattebayo!"

"That's true though, whenever we're on dangerous missions, my teammates and family love my cooking, especially Gaara and his siblings, arrashiya. Too bad the Sand Siblings couldn't come, Shauna told me that they're having an important meeting with Grandma Tsunade right now... Although I'm beginning to think she's saying that on purpose, arrashiya..." Ichiga became suspicious towards Shauna and her silly reasons. "Hmm, I know after we're done, I could stop by and give them my homemade chocolates!" Ichiga stopped when she thinks about Gaara. "I'm also the Jinchuriki of the Eleven-Tailed Wolf while my younger sister Aya is the Jinchuriki of the Twelve-Tailed Flying Squirrel but luckily nobody knows, _except_ most of my comrades and family." Ichiga blushes, proud to hear that Naruto is one of the people who loves her cooking but stopped when she remembered her bittersweet childhood, thankful that the Third Hokage forgot to tell the villagers that both she and Aya are also Jinchurikies until Sasuke left the village. "But I hope I invite Gaara along, I'm sure he'll be eager to meet you Zenna."

Little did she know, Zenna was nervous when she heard that the Kazekage and his siblings are at Konoha, unaware that her new friend stole all the scrolls at Sunagakure. "If my mom was here, you'd really enjoy her cooking, arrashiya! Good thing she and Kiba's mom are out on missions more often. When it comes to my mom, she's the greatest cook in the entire world! Although she's also the scariest mom out of all my friends moms', including the 4th Hokage's wife, arrashiya! I heard she was called the _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_. Just like mom, she's called the _Bloody-Blazing Scarlet Kunoichi_ , similar to the wife of the 4th Hokage but mega scary..." Ichiga shivered after her tone changes, remembering her mother's tough love when she was a little girl. Little did she know, Naruto kept thinking about his father after his name was mentioned from her. "I used to believe she died when I was 8, until 4 years later, mom saved Naruto and I from Shukaku during the invasion at Konoha and beats up that Baka guy." Ichiga remembered Konoha invasion back at the Chunin Exams.

"I admit it was pretty surprising to see your mom came back alive." Naruto added until Zenna interrupted their conversation.

"I see, your mom must be a good woman just like my mother, but papa... I haven't seen him for so loooonnnggg, I almost forgot what papa's been doing for the past few years or possibly decades If I was born at that time. But all I know is that papa was a legendary Shinobi just like your papa Naruto Uzumaki, same goes for you too Ichiga Giroya. But you shouldn't make too much sacrifices for your love ones! Even if they're surrounded by those aaannnnnooooyyyyiiiinnnggggg fangirls or fanboys! Out of all the people since his late aunt who commits suicide, the 5th Kazekage loves you the most Ichiga and still wishes to be together with you once everything is in peace! As for you Naruto, I know that shy Hyuga girl loves you more than that Haruno girl who's too obsessed towards the Uchiha boy! I'm not sure why but the 5th Kazekage's late aunt is flat-chested and yet she committed suicide after saying those terrible lies. Poor Kazekage's late aunt, she was a good woman until the 4th Kazekage forced her to do something she hates, similar to Karura, and yet she was a nice mother. That _4th Kazekage_ , he may care about his people but deep down, he's nothing but a tyrant and ruthless monster! What kind of monster has the nerve to kill his wife by sealing a demon inside an unborn child and isolated him from his family!" Zenna changed her tone from cheerful to serious when she saw what happened in her crystal ball. "Does Rasa even love his own wife or wants power instead? I might not have sympathy towards the 4th Kazekage, but I feel sorry for his wife and children to have a ruthless and abusive husband who's also a horrible father." Zenna's tone was so serious that it scared Astar, Naruto and Ichiga. She then laughs and grins at her new friends causing the duo and Astar to sweatdrop. "Glad that the Rasa is dead! That's what he gets for being ruthless and causing the deaths of his wife, sister-in-law, and his people. But between you and me, Rasa was also selfish and cruel, just like this Snake Man and his four-eyed sidekick."

"That's one creepy girl..." The duo said in unison, still freaked out by Zenna's behavior.

"So you know about our dads'?" Naruto was interested to know if Zenna knew something about his father, trying to change the subject. "I never knew that Gaara had an aunt, I mean seriously that guy sure has an unusual family, dattebayo."

"I agree with Naruto on this one! A dad who's a serial killer, an aunt who also commits suicide just like his uncle and Gaara's older siblings even stayed away from him... _Gaara_..." Ichiga whispered his name.

"Do I? Hmm sorry pal, I'm only a year or two older than both of you! But, my grandmother knows about the 4th Hokage and the Lightning Blue Claw, older son of the White Fang! But the most interesting part is that grandmother has been talking about you, Ichiga and your special friends, not including the boy with the wide forehead and pink hair nor that Uchiha kid! The boy with the wiiiiiddddddeeee forehead, no doubt his personality gets uglier every time she thinks of that Uchiha kid, such a spoiled brat if you ask me! If you want to know more, we'll talk about this in a safer picnic grounds, where those ANBU Black Ops won't find us nor that Nara kid and his girlfriend with the huge fan." Zenna beams, telling her new friends that her grandmother had said positive stuff about Naruto and few of his friends. Everytime Zenna looks at Sakura, she likes to call her a boy on purpose.

"A boy with a wide forehead and pink hair, Nara kid and his girlfriend with a huge fan, and Uchiha kid, dattebayo? Hmmm... Nope doesn't ring a bell but I'm not sure if you're either referring to Sasuke or Itachi, dattebayo?" Naruto looked at Zenna strangely, wondering who those people that Zenna mentioned earlier are.

"Um Naruto I think she meant Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari and if I'm correct this 'Uchiha kid' is Sasuke, arrashiya. Remember what that venus flytrap guy said during our battle with this Tobi guy? Sasuke killed Itachi Uchiha, arrashiya." Ichiga reminds Naruto who those people are. The Giroya girl expects her best friend to say something but instead his eyes were widened.

"Holy crap! I never knew Sakura was a boy this whole time?! But Shikamaru dating that fan girl, dattebayo? Now that's something unexpected don't you think?" Naruto giggles after he learns that Shikamaru and Temari are secretly dating.

"Yeah, and here we thought that lazy genius would do nothing but sleep and find an older and strong woman such as his mom, arrashiya. That's our best friend, Shikamaru might be the brains of the group but he sure is quite troublesome sometimes." Ichiga laughs along with Naruto, Zenna and Astar as they walk around Konoha.

 ** _At the Nara Clan's residence_**

 _"Achoo!"_ Shikamaru sneezed while playing shogi with his father.

"Are you alright son? Your mother doesn't want you to catch a cold from last time." Shikaku was concern, worrying that his son might catch a cold again.

"Yeah I'm alright, I could've sworn someone was talking about me? Probably those annoying fangirls, man women can be so troublesome these days." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, as if he doesn't care and continued playing shogi with his father.

 _ **Back to the Group...**_

"So this Shikamaru person is indeed a great friend. If he wasn't lazy, that be out of character don't you think?" Zenna giggled, listening to Naruto and Ichiga's stories about Shikamaru and their battle against few members of the Akatsukis'.

"You bet! Although Shikamaru can quite get completely lazy when it comes to doing stunts and pranks, dattebayo." Naruto shook his head, couldn't understand why his best friend would always stay out of certain things.

"Astar, astar!" Astar nodded her head as well, before she climbed on top of Naruto's shoulder, snuggling his cheeks before Ichiga petted her head.

"Seems that Astar has a liking towards both of you, especially you Naruto. It's as if Astar has found her father." Zenna smiles at the young ninja, watching those two forming a close bond with her adoptive child. "Aside that, Astar is quite unique though. In other words she can use her special ears to tell whether or not this Shinobi is good or not, based on their chakra and has infinite amount of chakra inside her body, and shares them to others."

"That's so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto's eyes shines with joy. He then picked up Astar, and gave her a big huge hug, as the trio continued walking around the busy parts in Konoha. "I'm starting to like you more Astar! You're more cuter than Akamaru when he was a puppy, dattebayo!"

"Astar, when we meet our friends do want to say hi to them? Do you also want some chocolates as well too?" Ichiga asked the cute creature, who's still being held by Naruto.

"Astar, astar!" Astar nodded her head, telling Ichiga that she wants to try her delicious chocolates. Naruto, Ichiga, Zenna and Astar continued walking around Konoha for few hours, as they start getting to know eachother and trying out more cuisines and visiting many locations around it. Luckily Ichiga already cooked yesterday, including her homemade chocolate and macaroons.

* * *

 _ **Cue Zinnia's Encounter theme from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire**_

 _ **At the picnic grounds...**_

As Everyone were setting up the picnic table with plates and beverages along with the food that each brought and wearing regular clothes; Aya, Miya, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru, Areum, Shauna, Kenta, Kenzou, Lester and Alexa saw Naruto and Ichiga along with their new friend and rabbit?

"Nee-chan! Aniki! You guys are just in time for the picnic!" Aya cheered after she saw Naruto and Ichiga, who's carrying her homemade cooking in a huge picnic basket, have finally arrived at the picnic grounds just in time. "Yay nee-chan also brought her homemade cooking! Don't forget those chocolates you made!" Aya sang with Shauna, Areum, Moegi and Konohamaru in tow. Then both ninjas, Zenna and Aster finally caught up to their friends.

"Sorry we're little late Alexa sensei, you see Ichiga told me to meet her at her place but Zenna suggested that we should meet at the playground. So we did and everything else is pretty long, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, telling Alexa and his friends about everything on why they're late while Ichiga placed her huge picnic basket along with the rest of the food.

"It's alright Naruto, you and Ichiga are actually just in time for the meal. And I see that the two of you brought a new friend." Alexa smiled at both Naruto and her niece. Watching Zenna gave them her warm smile while Astar continued staying on Naruto's shoulders.

"Darling! Darling! Darling! You've finally made it!" Miya squealed, running towards to Naruto before she quickly gave him her warm hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you so much darling!" Miya cried, hugging Naruto tightly while everyone but Zenna sweat dropped.

"I'm happy to see you too Miya. I think you're holding me to tight, dattebayo..." Naruto tries to calm Miya down, still unaware that she has both the love sickness and gigantic crush towards him.

"Miya, it was only been ten minutes, and it's not even an hour. I still can't believe you're still acting like this." Shauna was surprised to see Miya still worried over Naruto and couldn't stop thinking about him recently. _"I still can't believe that Miya is a the famous popstar and idol, and yet she's the niece and goddaughter of the Mizukage. I hope Hinata confesses Naruto soon, but at the same time, I'll also have to work extra hard if Areum and Ichiga asks him too! Oh Naru-kins, wait for me my love!"_ Shauna sounds serious, refuses to believe that Ichiga is dating Gaara and thinks of him as a mixed vampire and werewolf, before gazing at Naruto in a love-struck expression.

"Ichiga, aren't you and Naruto-niichan going to introduce us to your new friend and that little rabbit?" Konohamaru pointed his finger at Zenna then his eyes went straight towards to Astar, being held by Naruto.

"Oh that's right! Everyone I'd like you to meet Zenna and Astar! Astar is also a dragon but she doesn't look like one, arrashiya. Zenna, this is my little sister Aya, my aunt Alexa, and my best friends; Shauna, Areum, Kenta, Kenzou, Lester, Miya, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru." Ichiga introduced her friends to Zenna while Naruto is busy playing with Astar.

"Zenna-neechan, can I hold Astar?" Moegi asked Zenna for permission, before she nodded her head. Naruto then handed Astar to Moegi allowing her to pet the little dragon. "It's so soft."

"Can I hold her too?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I wanna hold Astar too!"

Everyone but Alexa and Zenna gathered around, to hold and pet Astar.

"Astar is becoming quite popular quickly." Alexa was proud that everyone are playing with Astar.

"Hai, watching my little Astar have friends makes me so proud." Zenna smiles at Astar, watching her play with her new friends. _"Papa, if only you were here right now, you would also be so proud..."_ Zenna gaze upon the sky, wishing that her father is still there. She was interrupted when her name was being called.

"Hey Zenna, what you staring at, come on and play with us, dattebayo!" Naruto called towards the surprised Zenna.

"Yeah and then let's eat okay! We're going to have a big feast so let's have fun arrashiya!" Ichiga cheered, tossing the ball to Zenna before she caught it successfully.

 _"Playing? Fun? Friends? I haven't done this for a loooooooooonnnnngggggggg time! But the more I spend time with Naruto, Ichiga and others, the warmer my heart feels. I feel preetttyyy happy especially with Astar and Aiko! For some reason, I couldn't help but feel different towards Naruto... Could it be true? Could grandma meant that the Chosen One and their comrades would be my friends someday? Would my new friends still forgive me even if I steal all the scrolls at Konoha? Would Naruto learn that all this time, I've always wanted to befriends with him?"_ Zenna gaze at the ball, blinked her eyes and then turned her head towards her new friends. "Hai!" Zenna smiled at her new friends and ran towards them, holding the ball and joining their game during their picnic.

* * *

 ** _Cue Konohamaru's theme from Naruto_**

After several hours of fun, everyone including Zenna and Astar were having a great time! They played with the ball, played hide-and-seek, played freeze tag, and tag. While Alexa was busy setting up different variety of food on the picnic table along with the beverages and desserts. During the game of hide-and-seek, Naruto and Konohamaru were it, while everyone else were hiding.

"We found you Lester, you too Udon!" Naruto cheered, after he and Konohamaru found both him and Udon hiding behind the bushes while the girls were clever enough to camouflage themselves on top of the tree.

"Looks like they've found us Udon." Lester sighed with Udon sighing in defeat.

"And we were so close..." Udon added.

 _"That Lester, he might be ranked Chunin, but he's still a big baby. Lester has strong Chakra, and yet he's the most weakest member of our group, I still can't believe he and Udon are related..."_ Shauna thought, squinting at her teammate and friend.

 _"I'm not surprised, considering the fact that he and Udon are cousins."_ Ichiga communicates Shauna's mind by using the Telepathic Psychic Reader, a signature move from the Giroya clan. Right before they could continue, everyone heard Alexa's voice.

"Everyone, the food is all set and ready!" Alexa called everyone that the meal is all set on the picnic table, nice and warm.

"All right!" Everybody and Astar cheered.

* * *

 _ **Cue Naruto's Daily Life from Naruto**_

"Let's eat!" Everyone gathered around the picnic table, thanking Alexa for setting up the food for them before Astar sat on Ichiga's lap.

"Your cooking is ammaazziiiinnnggg Ichiga! I never knew this tasted so good up-close!" Zenna cheered, slowly tried the kunoichi's homemade cooking while everyone else quickly ate theirs.

"Astar, astar!" Astar's eyes sparkled, after trying Ichiga's homemade fried shrimp and takoyaki.

"If you think that's good? You should try the chocolates I made! There's plenty for everyone and some for my friends, arrashiya." Ichiga giggles, took out her box of homemade chocolates and kept the rest for her friends. After the picnic is done, Ichiga plans to give some for Gaara and his siblings for working extra hard for their village.

"Can't wait to try out your chocolates again Ichiga-neechan." Moegi smiles at the young kunoichi.

"Darling you want some more?" Miya happily offered her piece of BBQ meat to Naruto.

"Naruto, want some more?" Alexa smiles at Naruto, offering piece of fried shrimp to the young ninja.

"Hai, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, eating a piece meat from Miya. "Arigatou Alexa sensei!" Naruto then ate his other piece from Alexa.

"Here Aniki, this one's for you!" Aya said in a sing-song tone, offers her piece of fried chicken to Naruto.

"Don't forget the takoyaki!" Ichiga added, offers her piece of takoyaki to Naruto, while Shauna feed him a octodog, Areum feed Naruto a piece of Korean BBQ meat, and Moegi gave him a tamagoyaki.

"You guys are the best, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered happily enjoying his delicious food. "Aren't you gonna give me some of your food Zenna?" Naruto noticed that the female Dracanoid didn't gave him some of her food.

"Hey boss, you've only just met her for few hours." Konohamaru pointed out while everyone at the table are busy eating.

"Heh, heh, heh, I knew that Konohamaru, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed, rubbing his head with his cheeks blushing, earning a giggle from Zenna.

"You know Naruto, you're actually cute when you're clueless. I don't know about those people, but you're actually a fun guy to talk to." Zenna compliments the Uzumaki Boy, eating her meal that Ichiga made. "Will there be desserts? I preferred mine with tons of fruit with delicious chocolate!"

"Yup, the best part is if we're lucky, we also get to try Alexa sensei's homemade desserts! I hope they're brownies again or maybe those delicious homemade melon ice pops!" Areum licked her tongue, enjoying Korean BBQ meat, imagining they were melon ice pops.

"One question, where would Zenna and Astar stay? I mean if any of us bring her home, our clan would get very suspicious. Plus Gaara and his siblings are staying at my place..." Ichiga was worried, earning comfort from her aunt and sister.

"Yeah same here, except grandpa Onoki would arrive shortly, after recovering his back pain again! Gosh why am I related to that hypocritical geezer!" Shauna complained, putting her elbows on the table.

"I know how it feels! Aunt Mei and Ao are quite a pain, Chojuro he's alright but he's not as handsome as my beloved darling!" Miya added causing the other girls to grow annoyed by her love sickness.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we crash at the Secret Underground, Arrashiya! It's a cool underground base where many different orphans and foster kids from around the Shinobi World lives, they're like a big huge family to me. It may sound decent but it has lot of cool stuff, plus there's also a huge forest, fresh river and a neighboring village." Ichiga quietly whispered to her friends and aunt so that no one would hear. "But the best part is that the Secret Undeground also has a special shortcut route that leads to Five Great Shinobi Countries No one but few of my friends know about this." Ichiga whispered to everyone.

"Correction nee-chan, those shortcut route does take us to those Five Nations, except each lead us to a resort like city and nearby villages to the respective hometowns for each Kages." Aya explains to her older sister.

"I don't see why not though! As long as my new friends stay with me, it'll be suuppeeerrrr fun! It's like a big huge sleepover except that it's real! Right Astar?" Zenna happily laughs in joy, excited that she'll finally spend some time with her new friends.

"Astar! Astar!" Astar agreed, while the girls are petting her soft fluffy body.

"Zenna-neechan, can we spend more time with Astar too?" Konohamaru asked Zenna's permission while his teammates are busy petting her.

"I don't see why not Konohamaru! Astar likes all of you and that makes me happy! Those chocolates are really scrumptious Ichiga! You're really the most amazing cook in the whole entire world! Better than that boy with the pink hair and wide forehead." Zenna beams, eating her dessert made by Ichiga.

"A boy with pink hair and wide forehead? Wonder who could that be?" Moegi asked Aya.

"Don't know, maybe he's a regular villager from somewhere." Aya answered back to her teammate.

"Or an enemy." Udon added.

"Aww thanks Zenna, that's so thoughtful of you! Oh better give those rest of my homemade chocolate to Temari and the others! Good thing those heart-shaped chocolates are for Gaara." Ichiga handed each box of homemade chocolates to her friends. "Good thing I have some for Iruka sensei."

"Do you have more of those heart-shaped chocolates for Sakura-chan, dattebayo?" Naruto spoke in an eager tone causing the kunoichi to stare at him weirdly.

"No Naruto, but you can give those special chocolates to Hinata, arrashiya." Ichiga whispers quietly to Naruto by the ear, that holds heart-shaped mini chocolates.

"Okay!" Naruto grins at his friend before Astar climbs on his head.

"Everyone, when we're done, I want to tell you something but it's top secret and extremely important." Zenna brought everyone's attention.

"Why?" Everyone but Alexa said in unison.

"I'll explain the rest of the information when we're all finished... However, if I'm going to tell you this, it has to be somewhere quiet where there's noooooooo spies and eavesdroppers around. Ichiga in this Secret Underground, is there a room/area around where no one would listen to us?" Zenna happily asked her friend.

"Hai, there is and it's also soundproofed as well, arrashiya!" Ichiga assured her new friend.

"Good to hear! Alexa-chan, do you know anything about the Scroll of Seals? Perhaps the Hokage Residence? I've heard that a lot of forbidden scrolls are inside the large mansion is it true." Zenna asked the female Jounin if she knew anything about it.

"Why'd you ask, dattebayo... Hold on, does that mean... You also know something about the First Hokage and my dad?!" Naruto asked, unaware that Zenna plans to steal all the scrolls of Konoha just like the other four Nations.

"Hai, I do know something about the First and Fourth Hokage, a secret one that is." Zenna answered back to the young ninja. "However, I will tell you the secret of the First and Fourth Hokage, _but_ only on one condition! That's to tell me the secr-er I mean the history of the Scroll of Seals and the Hokage Residence and why all the forbidden scrolls are inside?" Zenna reasoned with her new friends. "I've heard that the masked guy name Tobi responsible for the nearly destruction of Konoha, 16 years ago! I don't understand why that masked guy would go this far but he sure made everyone's life miserable! He did a prreeetttyyy gooood job at manipulating lot of people, that nasty bastard! He's waaayyy worse than Orochimaru! That's why I'm planning to kill Tobi and put an end to his nasty schemes once and for all after I kill both Zetsu and Kisame for good!" Zenna gaze at her friends, hoping to gain their trust before turning serious. At the same time, Zenna's next goal is to kill Tobi for ruining Naruto's childhood, indirectly killed his parents, killing the Jinchurikies, killing many innocent Shinobis and villagers.

"Sorry about that, guess I've got carried away! But I detest Tobi and the Akatsuki, they shouldn't even exist in this world at all?!" Zenna shouted before she laughs cheerfully causing everyone to stare at her strangely.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, Ichiga Giroya, Aya Giroya; I've read their backgrounds, suffering from their own village. I know how it feels like to feel nothing but pain and hatred. A boy who's hated by most of his villagers all because of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him and both Giroya girls are nothing but an embarrassment to the entire Giroya Clan... Mostly the adults and few teenagers and were almost captured Rasa several times... Soon I'll make Madara pay for what he'd done 16 years ago, and end the Akatsuki once and for all!"_ Zenna thought.

"It's alright Zenna, we also don't trust Madara either... I've always support both my nieces and Naruto ever since the day they were born, I can't believe how cruel Konoha is! Sometimes I've asked myself if the 3rd Hokage would do something about this... If you want to learn about the Scroll of Seals, let's start right back to the time when the First became the Hokage, and how the Nine Tails _truly_ attack Konoha, 16 years ago the same day when Minato sensei; Naruto's late father, had sacrificed his life to save our village. Minato sensei was a great Shinobi, I couldn't understand why Madara would target Konoha?" Alexa decided to tell the story and origins of the forbidden scrolls in Konoha to Zenna along with everyone else. At the same time, Alexa couldn't understand why Obito would do something like this, and yet she still loves him.

 _"I can feel the Kazekage's chakra alright, no doubt along with his older siblings. But why would he be here at Konoha? Astar used her Mystical Soothing Lullaby; a special technique that releases sparkling green powder from her mouth and put victims to sleep. Once it's used, nobody remembered what happened. Soundproofed Method allows Astar to cancels all the noise around objects and area including people. However it costs lot of chakra to do so. But that's not the case, after all Astar and her species have infinite chakra in their body, allowing her to regenerate quickly and lend others her chakra..."_ Zenna thought, realizing that the Kazekage is the only one who didn't fell asleep but saw everything thanks to the Third Eye.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back to the Hokage...**_

"I see, so all the scrolls were stolen from Sunagakure as well, just like the rest of our Allied Nations..." Tsunade asked Gaara, who informed everything what happened few days ago and how all of their scrolls were stolen causing Shizune and Tonton to grew worried.

"Hai, I wasn't sure what happened but by the time I heard that Kankuro got badly bruised, I quickly rushed there to see what's been going on. Then I saw all the people including Shinobis were fast asleep including my siblings. However, I was the only one who didn't fell asleep. According to one of the Jounin, none of them couldn't hear a single sound including this huge twister and gigantic quakes at the desert." Gaara explained more while the Hokage was deeply concerned about it and that Gaara wasn't effected by Astar's Lullaby Jutsu.

"Huge twister and gigantic quakes? Just like what the Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage said except they were fast asleep and couldn't remembered what happened after their scrolls got stolen... Lady Tsunade, if we don't do something soon-" Before Shizune could tell Tsunade, the Hokage interrupted her sentence.

"Shizune, gather all the ANBU Black Ops and make sure that the Hokage Residence is double secured!" Tsunade informed Shizune.

"Yes milady, let's go Tonton!" Shizune turned her attention to Tonton.

"Oink! oink!" Tonton said, quickly running with Shizune at her side.

"Do you remember what that ninja looked like?" Tsunade asked the Kazekage, wanting to know if he remembered what he/she looked like.

"I'm not sure but if I recalled, that ninja was wearing a black cloak with an anklet on her right leg, red eyes and has a turquoise rabbit or cat. But judging by her protector, she's not from the Five Nations, instead her protector has a dragon symbol." Gaara did his best giving the description of the culprit to the Hokage. "Her chakra is quite different."

"How so?" Tsunade sounds interested to know.

"Well it was hard to tell what type of chakra it was, but I remembered it was mostly turquoise with a hint of aquamarine. According to the Sand Jounin, her chakra is unique and rare; meaning that she could be from a certain clan." Gaara explained more details.

"But the only clan that are capable of having that type of chakra are-" Before Tsunade could speak, Kankuro interrupted their conversation.

"That's not all, that girl could also summon dragons! She destroyed my puppets and gave me a huge bruise on my arm." Kankuro added, remembering his second encounter with Zenna and how she summoned a purple hydra dragon, knocking all his puppets in a blast before she kicked Kankuro hard on his right arm. Kankuro also remembered his first encounter with Zenna but this time she summoned a dragon with amethyst color and knocked Baki down, 3 years ago. Kankuro fold up his right sleeve, showing his huge bruise that Zenna gave him.

"Gee I wonder why?" Temari looked at her brother strangely. "That's what happens when you're too reckless Kankuro, you should be glad that I've found you while you were unconscious. Otherwise you'd be dead." Temari scolds at Kankuro, knowing how reckless her brother can be when it comes to certain situations.

"I wasn't even reckless! That girl started it! If she hadn't destroyed my puppets, I would've captured her easily! She got lucky Temari, but the next time I see her, I'll capture her for sure." Kankuro answered back at his older sister, still hurt from the battle between Zenna. "I still can't believe she came back again. First she tried to infiltrate the base, then she knocked many sand ninjas without making a sound, next she knocked Gaara harsh and finally she destroyed my puppets and gave me a huge bruise. That bitch, who she think she is? I can't believe she can summon dragons..." Kankuro was angry that Zenna not only stole all their scrolls but she also knocked Gaara and Baki three years ago after his father's death.

"Kankuro that's enough, right now Suna's at stake now that all of the scrolls are stolen." Temari was worried about Sunagakure. "What if something bad happens at Suna? Or Konoha?" Temari grew worried that her home is at stake just like how it was 3 years ago after her father died.

"Whoever that girl is, she's neither a member of the Akatsuki nor a Sound Ninja. That girl is more powerful than an S rank criminal no doubt.. Ichiga and Naruto are in big trouble. I hope nothing bad happens to Ichiga..." Gaara grew worried about his lover's safety, despite how reckless she can be.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden Special: Introducing Zenna!**

"Today's special we like to introduce our new friend!" Ichiga spoke at a mircophone with Naruto by her side.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Zenna Dracanoid!" Naruto cheered, introducing their new friend while Astar is eating popcorn and sweets.

"Hi there I'm Zenna Dracanoid, member of the Dracanoid Clan at my hometown; Ryugakure! It used to be called Doragongakure eons ago but I'll save that for next episode maybe. Dracanoids possessed a unique chakra called the Dragon Charka. It's only exclusive to our clan but I'll save that for next episode along with Zerclenix." Zenna spoke briefly about her clan before she continued to speak. "I'm full of surprises and I have tons of secrets especially big ones! I'm powerful than any S rank rouge ninjas and my hands are enough to crack your bones and skulls to pieces." Zenna showed a scene where she cracked Deidara's bones three years ago.

"Scary!"

"Ouch!"

"I'm actually stronger than anyone including Ninjas, Kages, Sannins, Rouge Ninjas, Akatsukis, outlaws, and many more except certain ones such as Kaguya and one man who'll become Hokage... Not a surprise because that's how Lore Guardians are supposed to be." Zenna turned her head to Ichiga and Naruto, gave them her warm smile. "I won't spoil too much about myself but my grandmother is the 5th Dracokage while my adoptive sister is Aiko daughter of Yugito." Zenna said.

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"However I'm not a type of person who trusts anyone _except_ my new friends such as Naruto, Ichiga and their little friends, my people, Astar, Aiko, grandmother, Itachi and animals especially dragons. Does that make me a good shinobi or a bad shinobi? The answer is simple, I'm neither of those and there's no such thing as good ninjas or bad ninjas! In the Ninja World, it's full of surprises in the ninja world!" Zenna happily laughs at her opinion in joy.

"So do you have anything else to say to the audience?" Naruto asked the female Lore Guardian.

"Hai, Naruto, Ichiga and Aya; watching them suffer makes me feel their pain. I don't trust Konoha but I do trust my friends there. Naruto has the worst treatment, I can't believe how cruel many people were and I've been there for him, regardless! People might think Naruto's a demon but they just don't look at who he really is. Naruto's more than a great friend, but according to my grandmother, she believed that Naruto is not only the Chosen One but he's also the savior of light, bringing peace to our Nations as one. I believed him too because he's more than a friend." Zenna beams whenever she thinks of Naruto, remember the day she truly met Naruto.

"You were?" Naruto widened his eyes, didn't know that Zenna was watching him the whole time. "Hold on we just barely met, dattebayo."

"Do you have a Ninja Way?" Ichiga questions Zenna.

"I do, work hard until your dreams finally come true! Because that's my ninja way! I have a hatred towards the Akatsuki's goal but I won't forgive what 'Madara' did to Naruto's parents! Because of him, the more I feel Naruto's pain and misery, the more I want to kill Tobi and end this." Zenna smiled, thinking about how much Naruto suffered since the day he was born. No family, no friends except very litte, no birthdays, no parties. All alone, seeking attention. "A little advice Naruto, find a girl who's soft and sweet such as Hyuga Girl or me rather than Haruno Boy! Trust me, you don't want to marry Haruno Boy, I feel sorry for that Uchiha Boy being stalked by him." Zenna spoke cheerfully, referring to Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto and Ichiga grew sickish by this, realizing how strange Zenna could be.

"Sasuke is gay, arrashiya?!" Ichiga shivered by this.

"I don't know which is creepier, Sasuke loving a guy or that incident, dattebayo..." Naruto froze, sweat dripping on his body.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-oh what could Zenna be up to? Why did she stole all those scrolls from the 4 Nations? Would she steal Konoha's scrolls? Find out on the next episode of Episode of Zenna!**

 **Phew this is my first time writing this Naruto fanfic, next chapter be action battle! Basically how Zenna stole those scrolls and there will be a Zenna vs. Kankuro in next chapter and why he has a huge grudge on her. Also Gaara only one who didn't feel asleep because when he had the Shukaku, Gaara couldn't sleep. Also Zerclenix is the 13th Tailed Beast within Zenna, a feminine serpent dragon with few powers of a phoenix. Much of Zerclenix be explained later. Zenna has special feelings for Naruto, I'll do some scenes and maybe a one-shot special. Zenna is very observant woman, she understands how people are suffering, terrible environment and loss of others. She's not type of woman to forgive easily unless if it's necessary and she doesn't trust most of the people but has cheering and bright personality. Zenna is neither good nor bad in her opinion but she's actually a wonderful Shinobi, who's there to help others, protect love ones and kill dangerous enemies. Also in English version, Ichiga says Ya Know rather than Arrashiya. No meaning to it just pun word she inherits from her mother Scarlina, she tends say Arrashime. (:**

 **Also Zenna's character mix personality and battle style of Zinnia from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and Sabo from One Piece. If I were make Naruto and One Piece crossover, I'll do a special where Luffy, Sabo and friends meets Zenna and how she taught Sabo most of her technique. Anyways, read and review and ask me any questions and I'll answer them and what want see in next chapter.**

 **These are the Nations she went in order to steal all their scrolls.**

 **1\. Kirigakure**

 **2\. Kumogakure**

 **3\. Iwagakure**

 **4\. Sunagakure**


End file.
